Amnesiac
by afluffykiwi
Summary: A mission goes completely wrong and Wally gets hurt. As in, losing all his memories, hurt. Will he get them back, or is the person he was before lost forever? (edit 3/12/16: ch 11 end rewritten)
1. Prologue

The air was warm, thick with smoke and particles of cement and plaster. It was hard to breathe, it was so hard to breathe; the tightness in his chest wasn't just from panic. One green eye cracked open, the other too swollen to do so. There were fires all around, and that was the only reason he could see.

His mind was as hazy as the air in the room, leaving him dazed and confused. Why was he here? What happened to destroy this building so completely? He got no answers, the only things he could hear was a crackling of flames, the creaking of metal, the crumbling of walls, and a soft rasping. Oh, the rasping was coming from him. That wasn't good, was it?

An attempt to speak brought on a weak coughing fit, sparking flares of pain throughout his body. He was injured, he just didn't know where and how bad. He did know that he should probably move. The structure didn't seem sound, and he wouldn't want to get crushed. But, he didn't think he could move, not with these mysterious injuries.

"He-" He croaked out, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain in his throat. "Help… someone, I- I need help."

His plea was so quiet; he didn't think anyone could hear. If there was anyone there that could help, that is. His felt his eyes burn and his throat tighten, signaling tears, but he couldn't afford to waste the water. He was going to die here, wasn't he?

Before he could think on that more, there was a scraping and a grunt from his right. He held his breath, hope and apprehension swirling in his chest. This could be help, or it could be someone trying to kill him. He didn't remember why he would think just a thing, but he got the feeling he was in danger a lot. He got the feeling that being near-death wasn't uncommon.

A dust-covered figure made its way towards him. They were large, both tall and broad with muscles. The shirt they wore was black were it wasn't dusty and ripped. Their jeans were ripped at the knees, and they were missing a boot. But he still felt so relieved to see them.

"H-help me." He croaked out again, and their head snapped to him.

"Wally?" The voice was masculine and filled with alarm.

They moved quickly to his side, and he- his name was Wally?- could make out a red 'S' on his chest. Like Superman. But this guy seemed to be a little young. His large hands ghosted over Wally's body, finally resting on his stomach. He pressed down, eliciting a sharp gasp from the injured boy. So he was hurt there?

"Wally, are you okay? Answer me." The boy was speaking again, brows knitted with concern.

"My name's Wally?" He asked quietly, confusion evident on his face.

The boy jerked, frantically searching his face and head before stopping. Wally lifted his uninjured arm and felt the spot his eyes were glued to. His fingers came away bloody. So that's why he couldn't remember. He hit his head.

"Yeah, you're Wally. I'm gonna get you out of here." He promised before gently gathering him up in his large arms.

Wally cried out in pain, face contorting into a grimace as he tensed up. Well, that hurt, but at least he could get out. He rested his head against the boy's shoulder, breathing in light pants.

"What's your name?" He asked after a moment of quiet. They were moving quickly through the building.

"Connor. We're friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"'s not your fault."

Momentarily put at ease, Wally could feel himself relaxing, slipping back to the darkness. He didn't want to let go, but he didn't want to stay either. He hurt a lot and he was scared. Sleeping didn't seem so bad.


	2. A Dim Room

The dreams felt like they never ended. No, they weren't dreams, even the 'nice' ones. The ones where he was at home feeling warm and safe and happy, and it felt wrong and it hurt. He preferred the ones where his bones would snap and his skin would tear open and he'd heal before he died so it could start all over again. At least those weren't lies.

When he finally pulled himself from the dreams, his head hurt (the rest of him too but his head hurt the most) and he screamed and wailed and cried and cried and cried until his blood felt sluggish and that time he didn't dream.

The next time he woke up was better. The room was dim, artificial lights off and sunlight muted with curtains. He was thankful for that, even if he didn't explicitly think it. He looked around slowly so his head wouldn't spin and saw there were people in the room. Two, no three; two men, one woman, they felt familiar. They weren't crowding him; they just clustered down by his legs. The woman and man in red looked like they wanted too, though.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the rush of air down his throat made him cough, the cough made his head pound. Then a cool glass pressed to his lip and he drank desperately. The water soothed his throat and cleared his head a little. He smacked his lips a few times before sliding his tongue over them, feeling how his mouth worked. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it might.

"H-hi?" He rasped, and a warm feeling spread through his chest when the lady gave him a watery smile.

He liked her; she looked nice and warm. Not that fake warm from the dreams, it was a genuine feeling that eased the tension from his body. Even though the smile she gave him was sort of sad, it was a nice smile.

"Oh, Wally," She murmured, moving closer to him. He tilted his head up to keep looking into her face. A lock of dark orange hair slipped over her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, her green eyes stayed on his face. "Hello."

"That's… that's me, right?" He asked slowly, and she nodded.

"Yes, that's you, baby." Her slender hands slid over his cheeks.

"Can you tell us what you remember, kiddo?" The man in red asked.

He took a deep breath. "It was dark, I hurt, and there was a boy. He carried me out, he saved me. He said we were friends."

"Matches with what Conner said-"

"Conner!" He gasped, sitting up. "That's him, that's his name, I remember."

The man in red pushed back on his shoulders until he laid back again.

"Yeah, that's him, Wally. Just relax."

"Can I see him? He saved me?" His eyes were wide, excited.

"Later." The third person spoke again. "We need to ask you a few questions, first."

Wally hesitated, and then nodded. "Okay."

The third person, a broad-shouldered man in black, nudged the man in red away and took his place. The man in red moved around to sit with the woman. Wally kept his attention on the one in black.

"Wally, how old are you?"

He hesitated; suddenly terrified he'd answer wrong. "I-I-I'm sixteen?"

A short nod, and that's how it went on for a long time. The man in black asking questions, Wally trying to answer. He got a small nod when correct, and a small sigh when wrong. Wally was shaking by the time it was over, the woman trying to soothe him with comforting words and contact. It helped a little, not much.

The man in black walked to the opposite wall, then came back and injected something into the clear tube that connected a bag of IV fluids with his arm. He was pulled into a dreamless state again shortly after.


	3. Names and Familiarity

It was easier to wake up the second time. The dreams were less scary and violent and he felt rested. The pain had lessened a lot, so the soft light in the room didn't bother him. Neither did the strong smell of flowers, and a glance around the room showed the scattered vases and bouquets; along with stuffed animals and piles of snacks. He must've been well liked before the accident if he got so many gifts.

He stretched out his legs and he must've made a small noise because he heard shifting beside him. The woman was curled up in a chair, stirring from her previous sleep. She looked very tired, but she lit up when she saw him.

"Wally, you're awake!" She smiled, leaning forward. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"Um, alright."

"Good." She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you thirsty?"

He paused before nodding, and she stood so she could grab an empty glass. There was a moment where he felt a pang of fear in response to her leaving, which confused him. Why did he feel so comforted and attached to her? He didn't even know her name.

She was out of the room before he could ask, but he was determined to learn it once she came back. When she returned a few minutes later, he gulped down the water before asking her for her name.

"My name's Iris. I'm your aunt."

"Oh." He nodded to himself. That explained his attachment. "Can I call you Aunt I?"

Her eyes took on a sudden shininess, but she nodded. "Of course you can, Wally."

He beamed up at her, settling back into the bed. He was getting sleepy again, but he still felt so good that he didn't want to. "I also wanted to see Conner again."

"Right. Maybe after a nap, you can see him, and your other friends?"

He nodded again, accepting the tired feeling now that he had something to look forward to after. In just a few moments, he was back to dozing.

When he woke up again, a few people were whispering quietly. He didn't recognize most of them, so he opened his eyes to see who was there. There were three people: one sat on the foot of the bed, one was… floating, and the final one-

"Conner!" He gasped, sitting up suddenly. It really didn't feel good to do that, and he hunched over with a small groan.

He was pushed back against the bed, and he was able to open his eyes again a couple seconds later. Conner was looking at him with a surprised expression, and the other two stared at him with looks of concern, relief, and mild irritation.

"Geez, Walls, calm down." The boy on the foot of the bed-who was now standing beside him- grumbled, scooting closer.

"Sorry." He replied, sheepishly.

He only got fleeting impressions from them, all positive. It helped him relax.

"How're you feeling today?" The floating girl asked, moving closer. She was really cute. Actually, everyone in this room was.

"Good. I'm sorry, can you tell me your name?" Her bright smile faltered a bit.

"It's M'gann, but you usually call me Megan."

He tried to the name out a few times before smiling and nodding. "Alright M'gann, it's nice to meet you. Again. It's nice to meet you again."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Conner asked, frowning at him.

He paused, looking down at his lap. "Did, did they tell you?"

"That you lost your memories, yeah." The boy next to the bed answered, surprising him.

"Oh. Then you meant other than that. Yeah, I don't feel too bad."

"That's great!" M'gann chirped, drifting down to kiss his bandaged forehead. His cheeks went pink at the affection, and he laughed nervously.

"Am I in heaven, 'cause I was just kissed by an angel." He didn't know where that came from, but the others looked relieved.

"Well, looks like not all of him is gone." The boy next to the bed- he seriously needed to learn his name- snickered.

"Sorry… what's your name?" He turned to look at him, and the faint smirk immediately fell off his face.

"You can call me Rob."

"Like… Robert?"

"No, like Robin."

"Your name's Robin?"

"No, people just call me that." Rob grinned, and he found himself grinning back.

"Cool. What do they call me?"

"KF, mostly." Megan piped up, with a small smile.

"That's… cool. Like… like Kid Flash?"

He'd been filled in on that when asked all the questions, and it was a bit hard to believe, but not impossible. The looks on their faces confirmed his guess.

"Yeah, like KF. Were you filled in on that?" Robin asked.

"Or did you remember?" Conner added.

"I… I remembered what happened to me. Then they told me about being… Kid Flash and it made sense to me." He paused. "Is Robin your superhero name?"

Rob nodded. He looked to Megan and Roy, and blinked rapidly when her pale skin deepened into a pretty green. Huh.

"Megan is Miss Martian, Conner is Superboy." Robin explained.

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. This was a lot of information, and he could feel a dull throbbing start up behind his eyes at the strain. He wanted to fall asleep before it got worse.

"Sorry… do you mind if I go back to sleep?" He mumbled a moment later.

"Nah, dude, you need your rest."

"Sleep well, Wally."

"Get better."

He smiled, scooting down so he could get comfortable and fall asleep again.


	4. Cuddle Pile

He didn't like the hospital. He didn't like it one bit. They told him he didn't like hospitals before and at least he had that in common with his before-self.

It as hard to think of Before-Wally as him, he felt like they were different. That everyone around him loved a different person who was dead or hurt or hiding and he had to pretend to be that someone so they wouldn't be sad. He didn't know them that well, but he knew he never wanted them to be sad.

They said before-him didn't like staying still, either- or the dark or being alone. All were still true, but the dark was manageable. It was dark in his head, without memories to make it brighter. There was just the nothing of before. He was scared to venture out too far, like there was a hidden cliff and if he pressed too much he'd go over the edge. So he clung on to the few memories he had like they were a torch and he just tried to not be afraid. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so manageable.

He met his other friends, other family- not real family, not blood, but he liked them anyways- and he went through less tests. He thought that meant he'd be getting out of the hospital soon.

Rob was around a lot, so was a guy named Roy. Roy was angry most of the time, but he was pretty nice to him. Protective angry. He liked that.

His team- that was nice to hear, even if he wasn't the teammate they knew- was there when he finally got out. They took him to this mountain which opened up into this elaborate base.

He didn't recognize it.

They showed him his room, all before-him's things. Trophies, posters, books, dirty clothes. He was smart before, forgetful or impatient. He didn't know if he wanted to like him or feel jealous or hate him.

He got to spend the night in the cave and they watched all of his favorite movies. He didn't like most of them. He liked the cuddle pile though, being surrounded by all that warmth and safety. Conner kept his arms around him the whole night and Robin was glued to his side. The others never strayed far, but they changed positions quite often.

It was easy to fall asleep like that and he had no nightmares.

In the morning M'gann had cooked up and alarmingly large breakfast, most of which they expected him to eat. His stomach liked the idea but his brain didn't. Still, he ate a good amount and his stomach was pacified.

It was a little after noon- another large meal after constant snacking, he didn't understand how he packed so much away and had no fat on him at all- when Barry came back. He had to go home and meet his parents.

He didn't know why he felt dread stab through him when he said that.

He was afraid to find out.


	5. Home

Warning for physical/verbal abuse.

* * *

Wally released a tiny breath, following Barry up the path to the house. His house, apparently. He tried not to swallow too loudly, inspecting the front of the house with wide eyes. Flowers lining the front and along the path, a perfect coat of paint aside from a few chips in some corners; it looked nice, but it felt… off. He couldn't figure out why.

Barry rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently and startling him from his thoughts.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, it's just… you're sure this is my house?" He asked, offering up a small smile

towards the end.

Barry laughed. "Yep, I'm sure. This would be pretty awkward if it wasn't, huh?"

When Barry turned to ring the doorbell, the smile dropped off of Wally's face. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, nibbling on his lip until he just shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. The door swung open a minute later, and a middle-aged woman was standing in the doorway. She looked at the two of them with mild surprise.

"Oh! Barry, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Come on in, oh hello, Wally- I was just-" She paused, notice Wally's discomfort and Barry's solemness. "What's wrong?"

"Mary, I need to tell you something. You might want to sit down."

Her brow furrowed, and she stepped aside to let them in. "Of course, maybe… maybe we should sit in the living room then."

The followed her in and Wally took in the house and it's decorations. The living room was right next to the front door, so it didn't take them long to get seated and for Barry to start explaining. Wally was so focused on the house that Mary's distressed gasp startled him.

"Oh! My poor baby!" Mary cried, reaching out to tug him into a hug. Wally tensed, looking at Barry with wide eyes before he finally got a clue and returned the hug.

"It's okay… Mom?" She squeezed him tighter at the question in his voice. "I'm not that hurt, I just can't remember."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and maybe the feeling he was getting before was wrong. Maybe he was nervous because he didn't know what to expect from his parents, how they'd take the news.

"We'll fix this, Mary. I need to take him in for more tests tomorrow." Barry explained, standing.

"Of course, thank you Barry." She nodded, rubbing Wally's arm.

"I'll just see myself out. Take care."

"Bye, Barry." Wally finally spoke up, not removing himself from his mother's arms just yet.

After the front door shut he kind of wished he did, because her nails started digging into his arms and everything just got colder.

"I always knew this hero silliness would be a bad idea." She sighed, pushing him away.

He sat up, scooting to the other end of the couch as Mary straightened herself out.

"I'm sorry, Wally. This doesn't change any of the rules, you know." She shook her head. "I'll show you to your room, and then you will stay there. If you need to use the bathroom, you will ask first. You will also ask before eating anything, and if we call you, you will be there quickly. I'll remind you of the other rules at another time, but do you understand the ones I just told you?"

"I, yes."

"Yes, what?"

He paused. "Yes… ma'am?"

"Good boy." She stood. "Follow."

He got up quickly, following her out of the room and up the stairs. They passed a few doors before she stopped, pushing it open and turning to leave. He stepped inside, and shut the door behind him. The room had a bed and a desk and a bookshelf, with everything in it's place and perfect. It had no life in it, nothing to tell him about the boy he used to be. Or maybe it did, maybe it told him everything.

A boy raised to be, what? The perfect, quiet, no fuss son? His friends made him out to be some goofball, loud-mouth, klutz. What got him to do a complete 180 here? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. But he'd find out anyways, wouldn't he?

He was startled by the prickling sensation behind his eyes, and the sudden wetness to them. Was he about to cry? That made no sense.

Wally sunk down the white wall, pressing his back to it and bringing his knees up to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget that he was here. He was good at forgetting, and he found it easy to imagine he was with his friends again.

A loud bang from downstairs brought him out of the dream, and the room was dark. It was night now, and that must be his father. He tried to lurch to his feet, but his legs were completely numb now, and he fell to the side.

He had enough time to rub some feeling back into them before his name was called, and he stumbled a little as he tore out of his room.

Ah, yes, it was his father calling for him, waving a bottle around.

"Boy! Boy, get yer ass down here! What're y'tryin' to pull?"

"Here! I'm here." He called out instinctively.

His dad swung out, fist catching on Wally's jaw, and blood started filling his mouth. His dad started ranting about respect and… and how Wally was nothing, so he couldn't just talk to him like this. He swallowed, lowering his gaze.

"I'm here, sir."

"Yeah, I can see that. 'm not an idiot, boy. Not like you think I am. Pff, lost 'is mem'ries, bullshit." His dad glowered, taking a step towards him. Wally took a step back, and rage filled his face.

Wally didn't wait to see how he'd lash out this time. He turned, and he ran. The bottle hit the wall he passed by and it shattered, and Wally screamed, ripping the door open and tearing down the sidewalk. His dad bellowing behind him, but he blocked the sound out, blocked everything out aside from the terror and the sound of wind in his ears.

Wally didn't stop running.


	6. Lost and Found

He didn't get very far, or at least it didn't feel like he got very far, before he was tripping and slamming into the ground. He caught himself before his face hit the sidewalk, but pain lanced up his wrists from the impact, and he felt his palms and knees rip and scrape. He shook, breathing heavily before pushing himself up. He sat back, ankles crossing and his weight settling on them, as he watched the blood ooze up and pool in his hands. His mouth opened just slightly, air rushing through silently, like he was preparing for a scream that never came.

He shuddered instead, wrapping his arms around his stomach, and the action jostled a sob out of him. He doubled over, forehead pressing to the tops of his knees as he cried; making pathetic little whimpering noises that were swallowed up by the other sounds of the night. This was too much for him.

Was that a normal thing? The punch, it hurt, but it looked like his dad was gearing up to dish out something much worse. It must've been normal, if Barry sent him right into it without a word of warning. He didn't know what he did to deserve that. Maybe his old self did something, but he… he wasn't the old Wally.

He choked on a wail, biting down on his lip to keep it in. Maybe- maybe Barry didn't know. Maybe old him kept it a secret. Maybe it wasn't normal. That didn't comfort him much, because if he kept it a secret, then that meant it wasn't a common thing. That he really did deserve it, o-or his parents were bad people, or… or a number of other reasons. He didn't have answers, and he didn't have anywhere to go, either.

He slowly lifted his head, wiping his eyes dry with the backs of his hands. He glanced around and sighed to himself. He didn't know where his uncle lived, and he couldn't remember how to get back to his house from here. Like he actually wanted too.

He shook his head, carefully getting to his feet and starting to walk forward. He couldn't just sit there all night; might as well take a walk.

* * *

Barry was furious. Furious and terrified; but as he looked at the Wests, Mary teary and Rudolph hungover, anger was at the forefront of his mind. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and his jaw ached when he finally unclenched it to speak.

"What do you mean he's gone." His words were clipped.

"He's gone, Barry!" Mary moaned, looking at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Please, please look for my baby, I need to stay here in case he comes back."

"He wouldn't remember the city anymore." Rudolph rested a hand on her arm. "He wouldn't know how to come back."

"Why did he even leave in the first place?" Barry asked before shaking his head. "No, now's not the time. I'll go look, you both just… stay, I guess."

Barry quickly left the house before he could really lose his temper, and he got into his car. Slamming the car door shut was a little cathartic, but he knew he wouldn't really feel better until Wally was safe with him.

Barry drove away from the West's house, making slow laps around the blocks. This wasn't the most effective way, running would be faster, but he couldn't run in civvies and Wally would need his uncle, not the Flash, when he was found.

It felt like forever before he spotted the redhead, but in the back of his mind he knew he was lucky to even find him at all. Barry quickly parked, breath catching in his throat; because even from this distance Wally looked bad. He stumbled a little getting out of the car, but then he was running, calling his nephew's name.

"Wally! Wally, stop- stop!" He passed the boy before turning, facing him and walking backwards.

Wally didn't even acknowledge his presence, his eyes unfocused and slightly glazed with dark bags standing out starkly against his pale skin. A bruise was fading on his cheek, and Barry felt anger flare again at the sight of it. Wally didn't have that when they last saw each other, so he could've gotten it during the night or at his… he didn't want to even finish that sentence.

Barry swallowed, reaching out to put his hands on Wally's shoulders. At the barest touch, Wally's face went slack, his knees buckling and then Barry had an armful of trembling, unconscious speedster and it felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Wally!" He gasped, bending a little to gather him up in his arms. Wally had always been a little on the small side, but he felt especially fragile now.

He didn't remember running to the zeta tubes, or running through the cave, or even talking to Batman. When everything slowed down from his panicked haze, Wally was tucked into a med bay cot, hooked up to an IV and various monitors.

He sat next to the boy, sighing sadly as he took the hand not attached to the IV.

"God, Wally, what happened to you?" He whispered.


	7. Storytime

Wally groaned quietly as he woke, feeling a deep, exhausted ache all over his body. For a few moments he couldn't remember what had happened, and panic stirred in his chest, but the memories trickled back and that... that didn't calm him. His parents, his old life, that was something he wouldn't mind forgetting again, because it hurt, the physical blow and the emotional ones. The redhead bit his lip, opening his eyes as he felt tears stinging behind them.

A quick glance around revealed the hospital room he first woke up in, and his uncle sitting in a chair by his bed. Barry, was Barry safe? Did he know what happened in that house? Did he want Wally to hurt? He didn't know the answers to those questions, and he was too afraid to ask.

His uncle was holding his hand, and he quickly wriggled it free.

"Wally?" The blond immediately sat up, staring at him intensely.

Wally swallowed, hunching his shoulders up as he fixed his gaze on one corner of the room. He wasn't ready to talk. Especially not to Barry. Even when he sounded like… that.

"Wally? Who hurt you?" He sounded broken. Was that real? Was that a trick? "Wally, please, look at me."

His hand came up to touch his shoulder, but it froze when Wally flinched, his heart breaking at the action. Whoever did this, whoever hurt and scared his baby so bad he was frightened by such a small movement, they were dead. Barry'd hunt them down and end them, he promised silently.

"Oh, Wally." He whispered, pulling his hand back. "I'll, uh, I'll just get the doctor."

Barry stood and left, and Wally relaxed a little, letting out a tiny sigh. He didn't like hearing Barry sound so sad, but he couldn't risk it. He liked what happened the night before even less. Wally tensed again when the door cracked open, fixing it with a suspicious glare. That look didn't lessen up much, even when it opened more to reveal Robin.

"Wally?" The boy sounded sad too, and his glare faltered. "Since, uh, the Fla- Barry isn't going on a killing spree… I guess you didn't tell him what happened?"

Wally bit his lip, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping an arm around it. No, he didn't, and he didn't want to talk about it now. Just go away, Rob, go away, go away, go awa- He squawked when the boy appeared right next to him, settling on the bed.

"You can talk to me, Wally." The boy leaned against his leg, cushioning his cheek on a knee. Wally froze, watching him with wide eyes. Robin sent him a small smile, and settled against him more. "I want to help you. I… you're my friend. My best friend."

Wally swallowed, bending his head down to rest his own cheek on his other knee, and his nose brushed against Robin's as he did. They were so close, and it was nice, but if he was going to say this, he needed space. So he closed his eyes.

"Are… is it normal." He paused, his voice breaking. "Are your parents supposed to hurt you?"

He could feel Robin tense and he hurried on.

"Because they did, well, Dad did, he hit me- it doesn't hurt anymore but it did before, it scared me- and Mom, she was just, she wasn't like Barry or you or the team, she didn't really care she just told me to go to my room and don't leave without permission don't eat don't be a nuisance- and that shouldn't have hurt right? But it did, and Dad said I was nothing and maybe that's true, me- now me not old me, I'm not much of anything but-"

The words just poured out of him and he didn't stop until lips were on his and that made the words die quickly in his throat. Robin pulled back slowly, one hand nestled in his hair and the other covering the hand with the IV. Wally opened his eyes, staring at the boy and lifting his head. Robin didn't smile or turn red, he just looked… sad and angry and it made the breath catch in Wally's throat.

He reached up to wipe at Wally's face, and he hadn't even realized he'd been crying until that point, but it made sense.

"Wally, that's not okay." His voice was surprisingly steady for how much he was trembling.

"Oh, good." Wally breathed, deflating a little. "I thought, maybe that was normal. That you guys sent me there so I would get hurt." He added when he saw the confusion on his face.

Robin shook his head rapidly, squeezing his hand.

"No, never! I never, ever want you to feel hurt, Wally. I just want you to be safe and happy, but obviously sending you home did neither." The boy forced a laugh, shaking his head. "You don't have to go back. You can stay here, or with me. Or with Barry, anywhere but that place."

Wally froze up again when he mention his uncle, and Robin made a soothing noise, quickly making sense of the reaction.

"I promise, Barry didn't want you to get hurt. He didn't know that would happen. If he knew, he wouldn't take you to your parents."

Wally nodded after a moment of thought, leaning into his friend with an exhausted sigh.

"If you say so. I'll…. I'll tell him about it. When he comes back."


	8. Bedtime Stories

At the end of the day he didn't go back to his parents. Robin wouldn't have allowed it, and Barry _definitely_ wouldn't have after Wally was done telling him what happened. It was obvious that the elder speedster wanted to go bash Rudolph's face in, but he stopped himself and comforted his nephew instead. He was sure Robin had already told Batman, anyways, and the Dark Knight would take care of it.

The questioned remained where he _would_ go, however. They made sure he knew it was completely his choice, and they wouldn't force him to go anywhere he didn't want to, which was great, but. He wasn't prepared for that. He didn't know what was the best choice and he was kind of freaking out over it. A gentle touch to the outside of his arm brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to meet Robin's gaze.

"Dude, don't worry so much." He sounded exasperated, but fond, so Wally found himself smiling slightly.

"It's stupid, I know." He rolled his eyes, ducking his head a little. "I dunno, I just don't know where to go. I've just been following suggestions since I lost me- my memories."

"That's true." Robin said after a moment, humming. "Do you want to go back to Central?"

Wally's mouth opened immediately, but he stopped himself before he could blurt his answer out. Be careful with what you say, Wally, be _careful._ This wasn't his house, and they assured him that this place wasn't anything like it, but he had to be careful anyways. Just in case.

"Maybe... maybe sometime else. Not tonight."

Robin smiled again, squeezing his arm. "Okay, that's fine. D'you want to stay here?"

He paused to think again. "The Cave isn't bad."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly, snorting just slightly.

"Cool. I'll stay too." Robin nodded, mostly to himself it seemed, so Wally didn't respond to that.

He instead snuggled down into his bed, pulling his blankets tight around him for a moment before he thought better of it, and opened them up enough to make a space. A space for a certain bird boy who was just watching him, almost fondly. A fact he tucked away to the back of his mind, blushing as he did so, because even if it was flattering, he didn't know what to do with that information. He needed to observe everyone more, try and figure out what it meant.

"Rob." He said after a moment, when Rob didn't move. "C'mere."

"What?" That seemed to shock Robin out of his thoughts, and he blinked owlishly at the speedster.

"Come here." He repeated slowly, fighting back a grin. "That... cuddle-y, touch-y thing we did earlier? It was nice."

"Oh." Robin snorted, sliding back onto the bed and wrapped Wally up in his arms immediately. The latter beamed, snuggling closer and tossing the edge of the blanket over Robin's legs once he was settled. They were quiet for a few minutes before Wally spoke again.

"Tell me about me."

Robin didn't falter much, even though he was surprised by the question. "Like what?"

"Anything. It doesn't matter. I just want to know."

"Uh, well. You're my best friend, you know that, heh, yeah. Um, you're a _huge_ dork..."

As Dick spoke Wally drifted off to sleep, and he dreamed about memories he no longer had, a person he no longer was.


	9. Sacrifice

Wally had a strange dream. A series of events flashed in his mind, all hazy and spotty. It was strange because he was the focus, his awareness like an omnipotent force, observing but unable to do anything. The frantic nature gave him a headache, made his heart race, and when he finally sat up, it was with a gasp that made his chest ache.

For a few moments all he could do was breathe and stare at his knees. His heart thudded in his chest, making controlled breathing difficult. That was… too much. Were those memories? Was his life that chaotic? He was afraid to find out.

The boy, swallowed, lifting his head and sliding out of bed. The room was empty for once, the lack of Barry and Robin strange but welcome. He needed time to think, to process; they would just question him and confuse him. Whatever questions they asked, he wouldn't have the answers.

Wally shuffled across the room, slipped out, and hurried down the hall. The ground was so cold beneath his feet, the air chilled and slipping in through the fabric of his shirt. But he wasn't as cold as he could've been, so he didn't shiver or go back to get a blanket. He wanted through the cave, trying to pick his memories apart, making circle after circle; picking and thinking and pacing and-

"Wally?"

The boy jumped, whirling around. A surprised Kaldur stood in the doorway, concern seeping into his expression. The Atlantean's calm voice did little to soothe Wally's agitation; in fact, his presence made him more on edge. Wally stumbled back, eyes wide.

A hand on the chest, a bright flash, nonononono this can't be happening- why? For me, for me, why?

Why? Why did this happen, why did Kaldur do that? He didn't want to remember, but he could still catch a flash of the light hitting his friend and-

He dropped, chest heaving again and eyes wide. What the hell was wrong with his life before? Why did he have these awful memories? There was so much pain; physical, emotional, anything that could hurt did. Why did he keep going? What was the point?

"-ally, look at me, please. Wally? Wally, breathe-"

Cool hands framed his face, thumbs swiping over his cheeks as the Atlantean used gentle pressure to ease his face up. Their eyes met, his own panicked green met- what color were Kaldur's eyes? They were like… scales. Flashes of green and blue and silver and colors he had no name for could be seen; they were mesmerizing and he found himself lost in them. He closed his eyes, hearing Kaldur's small sigh of relief.

"Wally? Are you alright?"

Wally barked out a shaky laugh, squeezing his eyes shut. No, no he was not alright, he didn't understand how any of them were alright if they're lives were all similar. Maybe even worse than his. How were they okay?

"Why did you push me?" He asked instead.

"What? Wally, I never-"

"You saved me, and you-" His throat closed up and he let out an unsteady breath. "The light? It hit you-" His eyes snapped open and he looked at Kaldur with a desperate confusion. "-it should've hit me but you pushed me out of the way and you- you must've died! Why did you take that hit, why did you die for me?"

Kaldur looked confused and startled but Wally didn't wait for him to process what he'd said. He'd gotten very worked up by the end of his little rant and he quickly got to his feet, pulling away from his friend. His fingers curled and tugged harshly on his hair, shaking his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place? What was wrong with me? Why was I okay with this?" His voice broke and he choked on a sob.

He tensed up when arms wrapped around him; Kaldur had carefully snuck up behind him in his moment of distraction and he knew he needed to get Wally calm.

"Wally, please, listen to me. I know you're overwhelmed and that getting these memories back is a lot to handle. And it sounds like what memories you got were not pleasant but please, I promise you that your life was not always bad. You have had many good experiences here, with the team."

Wally squirmed around in his arms, tucking his face to Kaldur's shoulder. He shook with quiet sobs, scared and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, my friend?" Kaldur was so incredibly gentle, reaching up to run the tips of his fingers through Wally's hair.

"I let you, I didn't stop you- you died, it should've been me." That's what he thought at the time and he knew it was still true.

"No." The word was low but firm, getting Wally to quiet immediately. "Wally, it was my choice to send you through first. I do not regret it, and I do not want you to regret it either."

Wally licked his lips, carefully wrapping his arms around the older boy. "Don't do it again." He mumbled, frowning to himself.

"I can not promise that."

"Damn it." The redhead shook again, biting his lip. "Damn it."

"I am sorry."

"I know. Damn it."

* * *

wally is freaking out over kaldur's death in failsafe- kaldur pushed wally out of the way of the blast and there is NO WAY wally isn't messed up over it.


	10. By The Pool

"What happened with you and Kaldur?"

Wally didn't jump at the sudden question, feet kicking and splashing through the water of the Cave's pool. It was peaceful here, even if it made some panic stir in his chest. Drowning, must've happened in the before of his life. His ear flicked, head turning just slightly towards the voice. A raspy, savory-sweet alto. The girl in green. Artemis.

"We talked." He said simply, reaching out to brush water off his bare knees.

Maybe he should've been more embarrassed about just being in his boxers and a t-shirt, pajama pants tossed to the back of the room. But he wasn't, and Artemis made no comment, so.

"Some talk. I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole mountain with your yelling."

"I got some memories back, he helped me process them." Wally rolled his eyes. "Sorry, except I'm really not."

Artemis was quiet for a moment before she threw her head back and laughed, sitting down and settling in beside him. Her hair brushed against his arm and it tickled.

"Ah, there's the Baywatch I know and might have a soft spot for." She shook her head. "I've missed you. Sooo, y'wanna tell me what you found out?"

"Not really. I don't want to think about it at all."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad."

They were quiet for a long moment, and it was nice, being able to be around someone and not having to deal with the concerned looks and questions. Like he was still hurt.

He didn't feel like anything was wrong with him, he just… couldn't remember much. But that's not how Robin and Barry and everyone else felt. It didn't feel like anything was wrong with him; he felt like he was wrong as a whole.

"Bet it's pretty weird for you." She started, seemingly nonchalant.

"What?"

"This whole situation." She leaned back on her hair, tossing her hair over one shoulder with just a flick of the head. Impressive. "Sure, it's frustrating and worrying for us, but for you?" She whistled. "It must be fucking awful."

He blinked, surprised, before frowning. "It's… whatever."

"Just whatever?" She scoffed. "Look, we don't need to have a feel-sy chat, Kidiot. But give me something. Get mad! C'mon, none have this has been fair to you. You've got to be fed up, so let it out! You don't have to coddle me or my feelings, Baywatch."

"I don't want to yell at you." He leaned away, scowling at his knees. "I don't-"

"You don't want to what?"

"I- I'm tired, Artemis. Okay? I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not anymore! I don't know who I was before the accident and I don't want to know. I don't like him! I don't want to be him! I just want to be me, but no one has wanted me to be me, they want me to be him. I'm sick of it."

He stopped, breathing heavily as his eyes burned, throat tight. Two freakouts in one day, great job, Wally. He shook himself, making to get up and go, but Artemis' arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was being pulled in quite suddenly.

"Wally." She stopped, paused, and just started petting his hair.

And he was… confused, to say the least. Then it clicked, and he laughed, the sound only a little hysterical.

"You don't even know what to say."

"Shut up. I talk with my arrows. And fists."

"We could… spar? Or something."

"Nah, I think the Flash would be pretty pissed off if we got caught." She snorted, scratching the base of his neck with blunt nails. It felt good.

"A damn shame." He sighed, relaxing against her. "We can… sit here. This is fine."

Artemis hummed noncommittally, fingers pushing through his ruffled hair, back and forth, back and forth, back… and… forth…

* * *

so i know the ending to this and i know part of the middle but i just have to get to it. im working on it guys!

ps: please leave comments if you like the chapter or the story or if you have anything you'd like to say, suggest, or discuss! comments always make my day and get me in a writing mood :)


	11. Training

Wally's back hit the ground with a hard thud, air rushing from his lungs and delight flooding in to replace it. Training. Training was fun. Training was a place where he could grasp at the wisps of normalcy that trickled through his memories. Over the past month he's regained more memories, small things- nothing like the dream the instigated his... meltdown.

The more he remembered, the more they started to treat him like they did before. While it was kind of annoying, them expecting him to be the old him, it was better than being treated like glass. And sure, he was a little fragile right after the accident, but once he got used to everything? He was tougher than that. He was tough before and he was tough now, that was something that must have been inherently him. And that was why he demanded training again.

It was a wonderful way to vent his frustrations, when everything did become too much and people were too overbearing, he could just spar and let it all go. But. But it was starting to not be enough. He still had to hold back. The control of his speed had been a concern at first, but his body knew how to work with it even if he couldn't remember learning it, so that wasn't a concern anymore.

He wanted back in the field.

Robin's gauntlet-clad hand danced in front of his eyes, and he reached up to grasp it. The boy rocked back on his heels and Wally was pulled to his feet, laughing delightedly as he went up. Wally caught his look of amused concern, but training meant he really didn't want to deal with concern so he bopped his shoulder, sniggering to himself.

"Okay, so you won. But your the friggin' Boy Wonder, I never had a chance."

"Sounds like you're just trying to cover you ass, dude." The boy snarked back, body shifting from tense worry to loose-limbed and easygoing.

"I have a nice ass, though, why would I want to cover it?"

"Ha ha, so funny."

Wally fluttered his lashes all innocent, swaying over to the edge of the ring so he could plop down and take a breather. Robin followed, of course, all effortless grace where he had none. Wally sighed, leaning back into his palms, rolling his neck.

"Dude. Let's go out on patrol." Wally suggested after a brief pause.

Robin was silent for a moment before he burst into a fit of cackles, hands going to his belly as his knees pulled up, toes curling against the gym floor. Wally watched him laugh with a quirked brow, one part warmed at the unabashed delight in Robin, another annoyed that his suggestion was laughable. It wasn't. He could go out on patrol- he could go on his own, but he just thought it'd be cool to hang with his 'best pal'.

Okay. So that wasn't entirely accurate.

Wally had a kind of selfish reason for wanting to hang out with Robin so much. He was trying to figure out how he felt, how he was supposed to feel, and how he could and should deal with it. He knew Robin had feelings for him- he remembered the kiss- but he didn't know what he really felt for Robin. There was something there and he had to figure out what it was.

The laughter sputtered to a stop, the boy gasping for air as he wiped at his mask. Funny. Wally stayed quiet, kept the stare up until Robin squirmed under it. Too easy. Part of him could see that the weakness was really just trust and openness and he felt sick at the way he was taking advantage of that. His face softened and twisted, pout forming on his lips.

"Why're you laughing?" He grumbled.

"It's just-" Robin coughed. "Well. You're not cleared for patrol."

"So? Isn't breaking the rules how this team got started?"

"Well, yeah, but you shouldn't when you're hurt."

Wally rolled his eyes, standing and rolling his shoulders out.

"Killjoy." He sighed, hands going to his hips as he stared Robin down once more. "Look, dude, you can come with me to keep an eye on me or you can stay here- but I'm going."

He started to head for the door, smirk pulling at his lips, counted silently to three and grinned wide when he heard the barely there sound of Dick getting to his feet and following. Awesome.

* * *

im rlly sorry this is so short buuuuut we're on track to the end now (if Wally has no surprises in store for me) and I know where the story is going so. Yeah :)

edit 3/12/16: yeah how i ended this ch before totally stumped me so yeah, i know where to go from here.


	12. The Mission

Wally sat beside Dick, back pressed to the hulking AC unit as his hands rooted around their grease-stained fast food bag. A fistful of equally greasy fries was dug out and crammed past split lips, chewed up, and Wally cringed faintly as the copper mixed with the taste of salty potatoes. He could feel Dick's eyes on him, but whenever his eyes drifted over, Dick's face was turned up to look at the moon. It… it was a little infuriating but also incredibly endearing.

Robin was a good friend. A bit of an enabler, but it turned out to be a good thing.

Wally's mind went back to the events from just an hour prior, mindlessly consuming the high-calorie food his body desperately needed.

 _Wally ran, blood humming in his veins as a cheer of pure joy threatened to escape his throat. A tiny flex of the arm looped around it kept it swallowed down, and his fingers clenched into the material of the leggings covering the back of Robin's knees. Running was second nature; maintaining and adjusting speeds, keeping his path clear, all that jazz- it didn't even require thought. It didn't require memory. It was blissful, liberating, he felt like he could've just floated away if it weren't for the weight settled on his back._

 _A squeeze on the shoulder had him slowing immediately and sliding into the shadows, and he blinked a few times to make sure all of him was back and aware. Robin had dropped down; face set as he examined something across the street._

" _KF." Wally snapped his goggles down over his face, flicking infrared on before he turned back to look at the building Robin had been looking at seconds before._

" _There's a lot of people in there," He observed softly. "What's up?"_

" _We need to get in there. This group's connected to a lot of shady crap- Batman and I have been trying to infiltrate and do recon but it's been… we haven't been successful yet. We need more info- you and I can get that tonight."_

 _Wally nodded, bending to let Robin back up but the bird shook his head._

" _No, no, I know the schematics of that building. There's a way in from the roof but they've probably got it monitored. You need to distract them. A big one."_

 _Wally paused, brow furrowing beneath his cowl before he hummed. His fingers brushed over the ear covers to make sure his comm. unit was on in his ear._

" _Okay. If I say peach, everything's going well. Mango means things might go bad so you should make sure you have a way out handy. And durian means things went way bad on my end and you need to get out ASAP, got it?" Wally explained, turning to his friend._

 _Robin nodded, pulling out his grappling hook with a serious expression. "Got it. If I need help I'll call for it. Good luck Wally."_

 _Wally watched as Dick scaled the nearby fire escape up to the roof before… Wally wasn't entirely sure how he did it but in seconds Dick was on the required roof, sending him a thumbs up and then Wally was quickly stripping out of his uniform, shoving it behind a dumpster. He paused, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and he quickly smeared that across his face and spatter it haphazardly over his body. He had some faint bruising from their training earlier and he knew that would make it more credible._

 _He stumbled across the street, making his eyes wide and wet with unshed tears. Height wise, he was an average 15-year-old, but he was skinny and with a youthful face he knew he could pass for younger. Hopefully, whoever was in there would take pity on a scuffed up kid. Hopefully, they wouldn't be freaks who'd try to take advantage of him. And hopefully, he'd be able to keep enough attention on him to keep Dick in the clear. One of the biggest risks was not wearing a mask- especially if he ended up using his speed. He lifted a hand to his face, something to at least obscure his features._

 _He was just really, really glad he had clean underwear on._

 _He banged on the door, hiccuping wildly as the tears streamed down his cheeks on commands, cutting tracks through the blood on his face._

 _The door swung open, an annoyed face quickly going slack with surprise. The man seemed young and fresh, and if Wally only had to go by that he'd say he was new to this. Wally's lip trembled before he began to wail, knees going weak as he dropped to them._

" _Holy shit-" The kid hissed, kneeling with him. "Kid? Hey- quit cryin'."_

 _He picked up on the sobs, hand scrabbling at the boy as nonsense spilled from his lips. The boy seemed overwhelmed and Wally pushed past him, crawling into the building._

" _No! Shit, get back here!" The kid lunged to grab him but Wally was already in the building, his shrieks drawing attention as he moved deeper into the building. He turned a corner and let out a real scream of surprise when huge arms wrapped around him, lifting him up. He struggled weakly, feeling some panic creep into his chest as he pressed both palms flat on his face._

" _What the hell is going on?" A hoarser voice came from behind the man that held him up, and a slight, well-dressed person stepped out into view. Their cool eyes looked him over, jaw tightening for a moment before they jerked their head._

" _Alex, you were on door duty. What's this?"_

 _Wally sniffled pathetically, fingers spreading apart to let his eye flick over to the out of breath and fidgeting boy from before._

" _He was knockin' up'a storm, and then he was cryin', and then he was runnin' in an' I tried t'stop him but-"_

 _Wally shifted, glancing around. A lot of people had gathered, and from what he had seen before they went inside, it was enough that Robin would be safe-ish coming it. He babbled nonsense once more, under his breath, slipping in their codeword._

 _The small person heaved a sigh, thin hands coming up to pinch an equally thin nose. A moment passed before they waved a hand and Wally was set down._

" _Well. Don't just stand there. Find the kid something to eat."_

 _Wally couldn't contain his noise of surprise, eyes shooting over to them, which was met with a roll of the eyes. Some of the people that had gathered scurried off and Wally forced his shoulders to hunch- to make himself smaller. He trembled, part act and part reality; for his first unofficial mission back, this was intense. He'd probably sleep for a few day straight simply from the emotional stress alone._

 _Wally sat where he had stood, staring down at his feet as he waited for any check-ins from Robin. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well. Regret had flooded his being; he should've listened to Robin. He probably wasn't ready for this yet._

 _The food was delivered and he picked at it. He needed to be alert in case he was needed and he couldn't afford to be drugged or poisoned now. And he was very glad he didn't when he heard something, a struggle, through the comm. link and a tiny gasped out 'durian'._

 _Wally was in and out of the building in seconds, Kid Flash suit secure on his body as he ran through the building once more. He dodged anyone who tried to stop him, even the brute from before. He darted deeper into the building, whispering desperately into the earpiece for Rob to tell him where he was._

 _There wasn't an answer._

 _A burst of speed had him in and out of dozens of rooms per seconds, whole floors cleared with no sign of the bird. Wally's heart was caught in his throat, guilt tearing him apart before he finally caught sight of him._

 _Robin was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, a smug looking woman standing over him holding a pistol. Wally's heart nearly stopped before he realized Robin couldn't have been shot because there was no bang, no smell of gunpowder, and no blood. She'd just hit him over the head with the pistol. Still inexcusable._

 _Wally charged across the room, slamming his body into hers and sending her flying across the room. He paid her no more attention as he knelt beside his friend, gently turning him over._

 _Robin's face was pale beneath his mask, blood standing out stark against it as it trickled slowly down from his hairline. Semi-superficial wounds littered his body and Wally knew for sure that this whole thing was a mistake at the sight of them. Wally's mouth was bitter as an absolute hatred for himself made itself known. Something he had to push back to deal with later._

" _Rob?" He shook his shoulder gently, tapped on his cheek. "Dude, wake up."_

 _The bird stirred, tiny groan escaping him as he did. Wally let out a minuscule sigh of relief, about to speak again when his arm was grabbed and pulled._

 _Wally barely registered being spun in a circle before he was crashing face first into a wall._

 _ **-He lay with his head cushioned in a lap, trembling fingers carding through his hair. His chest was tight, hot, cold- his body was so cold and heavy but his head felt light and delighted. Green eyes met stunning blue and Wally knew he could die happy-**_

" _KF! KF!"_

 _The acronym was so shrill it dug its claws into Wally's tender brain and tore him from the lovely dream- memory. It was a memory. The most important memory._

 _Wally forced heavy lids open and lifted his face. Crumbled chunks of wall and the fine dust of it rested on his aching body, and he slowly pulled himself from the mess. Robin- Dick was busy trying to fight the hulking beast of a guy that had taken Wally out no problem, but it wasn't easy when he was so concussed._

 _Wally pushed himself to his feet and cannonballed at the guy, his simplest move. Just run and let your body go, tuck into a ball, and wreak havoc. They both went soaring across the room and Wally let his body go limp before landing. Easy peasy. Time for a break._

" _C'mon, KF, wake up, we gotta go."_

 _Wally's eyes fluttered open once more, disappointed to find he had fallen asleep on accident. Damn. Time to get up, then. He lumbered to his feet, face twisting against nausea as he turned and bent. Dick clambered onto his back, holding on tight and maybe it wasn't a good idea to run them out but Wally was gonna anyways._

And that was how they ended up on a rooftop with heaps of fast food, beaten to pulps and fighting away sleep. Wally sighed, carefully arching forward to bend over his crossed legs, chest parallel to the ground. His fingers stretched out as far as they'd go, pushing through the pull and pain that lanced up his back. Eyes were on him again and he stayed down.

"I remember your name."


	13. Together

Wally turned his head to look at the other boy after a long moment of silence. Dick's face had gone slack. His mouth opened and shut soundlessly for awhile before he swallowed.

"You do?" Wally felt a grin spread over his face.

He shifted onto his knees, crawling over to his friend before stopping just inches away. He bent his face down, backs of his thighs digging into the heels that held them up.

"You…. have lovely eyes, Dick."

The boy shivered. Wally's hands came up, fingertips brushing faintly over round cheeks and through dark hair. His palms pressed in, feeling the soft squish as Dick's cheeks gave under gentle pressure, and his slightly chapped lips puckered. Wally was transfixed, something stirring in his chest- something from before that revolved around this boy.

He darted in, brushing their lips together before pulling back. He heard Dick suck in a quick breath, hands flying up to curve just under Wally's upper arms. He was pulled in closer, their lips meeting again with a firmer pressure from Dick's end.

Wally sighed contentedly, feeling as though everything was right and balanced in him. No more anger and restlessness, no more distress; just him and this beautiful boy.

With the return of who Dick was to him, all the memories of him slotting into place- it just led to everything else coming back. Dick was just so involved in his life, it felt like every memory he had, Dick there. Before they met- well. He didn't need those memories, knew the gist of them anyways. When they finally parted for air, he felt whole at last. A smile slid onto his face.

"I.. I remember." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

The look of surprise came back to Dick's face before it melted into unabashed delight and excitement. Wally felt himself grinning back, a soft giggle escaping him. He was quickly pulled back into another kiss, this time with an arm locked around the back of his neck.

They parted and he barely got a breath on before kisses were pressed all over his face and he snickered.

"Dude! That's amazing." Dick gushed, gauntlet cover palms curved about his neck.

"Yeah." Wally grinned, breathless, eyes flitting over Dick's face. He wanted to see him without the mask. Needed to see all of him again.

Dick must've noticed and read the action for what it was. He grinned and stood, pulling Wally up after. Wally grinned, arms wrapping around him once up. The bird grinned, an arm looping around his waist as the other brought out his grappling hook.

Wally swallowed a gasp as they lifted off, swinging through the city. Wally held onto Dick's shoulders, even though the arm around him was locked and steady- Wally… didn't like heights. Apparently. Huh, well, that was something he'd forgotten about, it seems. He tucked his face into the crook of Dick's neck, not looking down, or around, or doing anything that might make him freak. He didn't look up until they touched down, and even then he was hesitant. But they were just at the zeta tube entrance, and he needed to actually do stuff so they could zeta elsewhere.

The moment they were back in the cave they were making their way to one of their rooms, stifling giggles with clumsy kisses. The first one they came upon was quickly opened and filled; shirts strewn about the floor showed it was Wally's. They fell back on the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they pressed endless kisses to each other's faces and lips.

There were things they had to do, of course. Let everyone know his memories were back. Get checked out for the injuries they had sustained earlier. All stuff that wasn't nearly as important as sucking Dick's tongue into his mouth and listening to him groan.

His hands pet over Dick's back, his sides- fluttery and a touch unsure. Dick had all the confidence, his touches purposeful and left his stomach flip-flopping. Oh- speaking of purposeful touching- Wally reached up and tugged at Dick's mask. Sweat had steady worked at the adhesive, and with gentle persuasion it came off and Wally choked on his next breath.

" _Beautiful_."

Dick laughed softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. His own fingers came up to trace the sides of his face, the path of freckles over his nose.

"Sure you're not talking about yourself?" The bird quipped, bending to touch noses. Wally snorted.

"Oh, hush. Take your compliment. How long have you been waiting for this, anyways?" He hurried on when Dick hesitated. "Too long! I've gotta spoil you rotten, now."

He flipped them, settling over Dick's lap as the bird lay with his back against twisted blankets. The cape draped over the edge of the bed and Wally quickly unfastened it before diving down to mark his freed skin with kisses. His teeth scraped flushed, dark skin a little as he tugged the high collar of the uniform down a bit. Dick squirmed, laughing some more.

"If you insist, Mr. West." He sighed.

"I do, Mr. Grayson." Wally smacked a wet kiss to his cheek before sitting back. Proceeded to tug off Dick's gauntlets and massage his small, thin hands. Let the bird undo his belt before sliding it off and tossing it to the side. Crawled down so that he could pull Dick's boots off and give them the same treatment he gave his hands.

Dick was just… a puddle by the end of it. His heart was warm and full and he was so, so happy. This was… more than he could have ever imagined. He'd been so afraid that with the loss of Wally's memories, that his chances of being with him were lost too. He'd had to put his own feelings on a backburner for quite some time- the issues that came up were huge and he didn't regret helping Wally through it, but…

It was just nice, being the center of attention.

He gave Wally a lax smile when the redhead appeared in his line of sight again, gaze soft. He made a _sound_ when Wally started rubbing his arms, hands warm and vibrating, and Dick just had to try and arch up to get another kiss.

"How're you feelin', Rob? Nice?" Wally asked, lips brushing with every word.

Dick simply sighed and fell back, blinking up at him. He opened his mouth to really answer when a yawn overtook him. Right. Eventful night and good massages led to sleepy birds. Wally smiled, shifting to curl against Robin's side. In the morning he'd report in. For now, sleep.

Barry had him in a crushing hug the moment he stepped out into the main room of the cave. It was similar to the death cuddle Dick had him in that he narrowly escaped- except that Barry was shaking.

"Kid, _Kid_ \- where did you go? When I came by here to check up on you, you were gone, and Robin was too so Bats told me not to worry but of _course_ I worried; you had a head injury! You have amnesia! What were you thinking, why didn't you-"

"Uncle B!" Wally interrupted the panicked ramble. "I'm sorry, I just… I needed air and so we went out on patrol and I got my memories back!" He hoped the last part would keep Barry from being mad about the first part.

Barry was silent for a moment before holding Wally out an arms length away, looking him over carefully.

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah," He nodded enthusiastically. "I feel whole again, and _B_ , guess what."

Barry raised a brow at the blush that came over his nephews cheeks.

"Wha-"

" _Robin_ _likes_ _meandwekissedandI'msohappyBarry!_ "

Barry couldn't help but laugh at the outburst and the pure joy on Wally's face _(and tried to remember the last time he'd seen him so happy and realized he couldn't)_

"Well, congrats, Kid." He ruffled Wally's hair. "I'll make sure to give him a talking to sometime soon."

" _Barry_."

"Bats is going to give you one, it's only fair."

Barry felt a little evil laughing at Wally's terror shudder, but come on. It's hilarious.

"Barry's gonna try to scare the crap of you, just a heads up."

Well that was something to wake up to. Dick's eyes snapped open. Unable to fully appreciate the warmth and presence of Wally sliding into bed beside him, the nuzzle of his nose to Dick's cheek because-

"He's _what_? Why? What did I do?" Dick whined, sleep making it sound way more childish than he'd meant it to.

Wally laughed at him, the bastard.

"'Cause I'm his most precious nephew."

"You're his only nephew."

"Hush! I am his most precious and he loves me and Batman is gonna make me crap my pants so this is only fair."

Dick rolled onto his back and just… stared into Wally's face. A look of faint disbelief tinged his sleep-gunked features and he scoffed.

"Why do I like you."

"Because you're dumb."

Wally shrieked when Dick surged up, knocked him back until he sprawled on the bed, and grabbed his face.

"Don't start, West." He squished Wally's cheeks and kissed his now-puckered lips. "It's not dumb. I'd be dumb not to like you."

Wally shivered, smiling almost impossible with his cheeks held like that, but his face still tried.

"Liking you isn't dumb either, Boy Wonderful."

Dick groaned loud, a pained expression taking over his face and it sent Wally into a fit of giggle snorts.

"Don't you dare call me by that, come up with something _fresh_ , Freshness!"

"Okay! Okay, ma petite belette." He snickered at Dick's yell of outrage.

"Je ne suis pas une belette!"

Wally cackled and kissed the rage away, pulled back to smile at the satisfied smile on Dick's face, before going back in to kiss him again.

* * *

*ma petite belette: my little weasel  
*je ne suis pas une belette: i am not a weasel

it's over! thank you to everyone who's read and supported this fic, i'm sorry for the long wait! this chapter fought me until tonight and then it all came to me. i'm not going to lie, when i started this fic, all i knew was that i wanted to write an amnesia fic. i had no plan, so thanks for sticking with me as i figured it out.


End file.
